


The Rise and Fall of Pink Diamond

by Streamtouched



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Past, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamtouched/pseuds/Streamtouched
Summary: Before there was a war there was a rebellion. Before there was rebellion there was an idea. Pink Diamond is the newest Diamond and the blue orb she stares down at everyday is hers. Rose Quartz is her champion and prime of the new generation of gems. This is the story of how it all went wrong.





	

 

Pink Diamond Stared at the reports coming in on the screen.

 

“That’s the fourth injector this week” She muttered. She let out a frustrated groan, something had to be done about this.

 

An urgent report suddenly flashed onto the screen. She quickly studied it and paused for a moment. She stood and walked to the edge of the room focusing on the round blue orb that filled her view. An idea formed in her head. It was slim and she had no guarantee it would stop them. She had little choice though and she had to act now.

 

“Pearl” She called looking for her assistant. A slim smartly dressed pink pearl ran up the stairs into the room.

 

“You summoned me my Diamond” She spoke sweeping into a clumsy bow and salute.

 

“Yes” Pink Diamond giggled. She always found the way her assistant did that funny. She stared at her assistant smiling and waiting while she recovered. Her Pearl looked up at her with a slight blush.

Pink Diamond just giggled again and shook her head. “One thing at a time Pearl, one thing after the other.” Her Pearl just stared at the floor. “But my diamond efficiency.” Pink Diamond quietly shushed her and gently lifted her face. “I know you want to do the best job possible.” She knelt down to look at her assistant face to face. “But we’re both still learning our roles in all of this so neither of us is going to be perfect just yet.” Her pearl looked at her slightly panicked by her diamonds words “B-but…” Pink Diamond shushed her again. “Ah ah no. Pearl never forget out of all the pearls I saw. I. Chose. You.” Pink Diamond smiled. “Never forget that.” Her Assistant let out a small sniffle and smiled back. “Good, good.” Pink Diamond said standing with a smile.

 

Pink Diamond turned and walked to the edge of the room again and leaned with her hands up against the dome. “A urgent matter that requires my attention has arisen. I’m heading down to the planet. Her Pearl walked towards Pink diamond. “W-will you be needing my assistance my diamond.” Pink Diamond turned and looked down at her assistant smirking. “You can come with me if you want to.” Her Pearl Smiled, nodded and bowed. “Thankyou, oh thank you My diamond.”

 

Pink Diamond walked to her chair her assistant following close behind. Pink Diamond grabbed the communicator from the left side of it and passed it to her assistant. “Now this is important Pearl.” she paused and her assistant nodded. “Only answer if it’s Blue or Yellow.” Her Pearl looked down at the communicator slightly confused but looked up to her diamond and nodded. Pink Diamond smiled again. “Good then let's go…”

 

_1 Hour Earlier…_

 

Rose stared out into the sprawling metropolis before her and sighed. Four months, four months of being paraded around. Pink Diamonds champion Rose Quartz. Pinnacle of the new generation of gems grown on Earth. She sighed again. At least tomorrow she would be travelling back to her diamonds side. Today however White Diamond had requested her for some entertainment. She wanted to see some sport.

 

“Ahem.” someone behind her coughed. Rose turned to face White Diamond’s Pearl. The White Pearl approached her. “My Diamond is ready for you.” she quietly mumbled looking away. “Sorry, pardon.” rose replied not quite hearing her. White Pearl looked at her and blushed. “Oh I’m sorry” she said more clearly. “My Diamond is ready to see you.” she repeated. Rose looked around. “Oh, yes alright then.” she gestured down the corridor. “Please lead the way.”

 

White Diamonds Pearl gave a small bow and turned around. She started walking down the corridor.

 

As the pearl led her down the winding pattern of corridors she started to fidget as she walked. She wrung her hands looking nervous about something. As they got closer to White Diamonds throne room her Pearl started walking slower and slower. When they reached the last hallway she stopped all together.

 

“I’ve seen them all you know.” The White Pearl spoke quietly. Rose stopped and turned around. “What?” She questioned. White Diamond’s Pearl looked down, the floor reflecting back at her.

“All of the broadcasts and duels.” she said looking up for a moment. “They were so exciting and you were amazing.” White Pearl blushed and looked up. “Your fights I mean your an amazing fighter.” she stammered. “And the way you move. Such speed and grace.”  she rambled and stepped closer to Rose Quartz. “And the way you use your shield.”

 

Rose silenced her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for your um.” she looked around. “Appreciation and praise. It’s quite, refreshing to meet an admirer such as yourself.” The White Pearl looked up at her tearing up slightly. “You really mean.” she blinked back her tears and leapt forwards throwing her arms around Rose Quartz.”THANK YOU. You have no idea how much I. I just wish I was as…”

 

The White Pearl stopped and realized what she’d done. She released her hold and dropped to the floor. “I’m so sorry. Your Rose Quartz and I just. I mean I’m just a. And I had no right to even tou…”

 

She looked around and saw the door at the end of the corridor

 

Her eyes went wide and hand shot up to her mouth. “Oh no, Oh no no, Oh no no no no no.” she looked at Rose Quartz. “White Diamond. I’ve kept her. Again. And she said…” she grabbed Rose’s hand and started walking towards the throne room. “We need to hurry, White Diamond doesn’t like to be kept waiting and I've…”

She looked back at Rose and immediately stopped and let go. “Oh no I did it again.” she dropped to bow on the floor. “I’m so sorry. I’ve overstepped my bounds. I’ve no right to even touch you. I’m just a…” she looked up, a complete picture of fear. “Please. Please don’t tell My Diamond.”

 

Rose looked down at the distraught Pearl. She could feel Absolute terror pulsing from her.

 

Rose crouched down and gently placed a hand on her head. The pearl before her flinched at the touch and Rose felt her face fall. “Shhhhh shhh shh. It’s alright, It’s fine, It’s okay.” She softly cooed. Pearl slowly calmed down and Rose helped her up.

 

Rose smiled. “Feeling better?” She asked. Pearl nodded. “Don’t worry.” Rose said. “I’ll take all the blame.”

 

Pearl looked at her shocked. “What no I could never let…” Rose raised a hand. “Up up even if I take all the blame there’s nothing she can do to me.” She grinned. “Unless she wants to deprive My Diamond of her champion.” Pearl looked at her still shocked and blushed. No gem ever challenged a Diamond. Least of all White Diamond. Pearl giggled at the thought. Preposterous.

 

She turned towards the door and took a deep breath. She let it out and composed herself. She activated the door and disappeared into the dim room beyond it. Rose followed behind. She couldn’t see very much of the room, the only light being a line of spotlights leading up to a stairway with White Diamond sitting in her throne looking bored. As soon as they both walked in the door slid shut behind them.

 

White Diamond sat up and leaned forward briefly glaring at her _Pearl_.

 

“What kept you Rose Quartz?” she said looking at her _Pearl_ . White Diamond’s Pearl shrank under her gaze. “You didn’t get lost did you?” Rose looked between the two gems. “Actually White Diamond I’m the one who’s at fault here.” she began. White Diamond looked at her an eyebrow raised. “ **Reeaally**?” she questioned studying Rose Quartz for the smallest of deceptions. Rose took a knee. “Yes I believe I may have delayed our arrival by asking your wonderful Pearl all about your Immaculate marvelous jewel of a palace.” White Diamond sat back in her throne and clapped her hands together, White Diamonds Pearl fled into the darkness. “You flatter me.” White Diamond said as she smiled a predatory grin. “You are an **Interesting** champion.” she leaned forwards slightly. “Let’s see if your skills match your sharp tongue.” White Diamond snapped her fingers and all of the lights went out except for the one above Rose Quartz.

 

Rose Immediately formed her shield and bent her knees. The attacks started with a cocky ruby that yelled out before it launched itself at her. Rose easily turned and batted it aside. When the ruby launched itself at her a citrine and a prasiolite tried to sneak up from behind. Rose felt them and the moment before they attacked she formed her bubble and rebounded them to the edge of the room. The light above Rose dimmed and she looked up. Five more Quartz soldiers descended upon her. Rose touched a knee to the floor. She raised her shield above her head. She enlarged it and started to rotate it. The instant the five Quartzs attacked Rose jumped and shunt her shield with all her strength up. All five soldiers were instantly destabilized and flung to the edge of the room.

 

As she landed dissipating her shield, light and clapping filled the room. Rose took in the sight of the room. White Diamonds throne room was long and narrow, apart from the stairs and throne everything was made of white marble. The sides of the room were filled with several floors of small viewing compartments that were packed with gems that were all clapping at the spectacle they had just witnessed.

 

White Diamond slowly clapping stood from her throne. “Bravo,Bravo that was, that was quite the **display.** ” She said disinterested descending the stairs to stand in front of Rose Quartz who’d taken a knee. “I must admit if you’re a taste of the quality of gem we can expect to come, Pink Diamond is quite fortunate for her first colony.”

 

Rose looked up to White Diamond. “You honor my Diamond with your praise White Diamond.” White Diamond smiled that smile. “Yes I do. Don’t I.” she looked around disappointed at the defeated gems picking themselves up. “Next time.” she said looking bored. “I think, we’ll prepare a challenge more suited to a **champion** of your caliber.”

 

Rose stood and gave a small bow but White Diamond had already turned away. “Thank you White Diamond.” White Diamond just lazily waved a hand towards the door. Just as Rose was about to leave. “WAIT. A moment.” White Diamond ordered. She stood quickly scanning the room. “ **Pearl**.” she called. “Where is my Pearl?” She called this time addressing her court. A soft murmur passed through the court.

 

White Diamond’s Pearl ran stumbling out of the left passage behind her throne. She threw on the floor in front of her Diamond. “I’m sorry my Diamond I…” White Diamond clapped her hands with a furious boom. She waited a moment to regain composure. “I don’t care about your excuses **Pearl**.” Her Pearl looked up. “But, but.” White Diamond raised a hand. “Up, up.”

 

She descended the stairs and circled her Pearl. “Pearl perhaps you could help me with something?” “Yes my Diamond?” Her Pearl responded. White Diamond kept circling but looked out to address her court. “ **Pearl** I’ve been hearing some rather peculiar stories recently.” White Diamond stopped behind her Pearl and studied her. “Stories of a **Pearl** with exceptional fighting ability.” White Diamond’s Pearl tensed up and she looked around the court. Murmurs and laughter started to break out amongst the court. White Diamond snapped her fingers silencing them. “Stories of this **Exceptional,** **Pearl** have even reached me from Blue and Yellows courts.” White Diamond looked down at the terrified Pearl before.

 

White Diamond slowly clapped the court following suit. “I’m impressed Pearl.” Her Pearl looked up confused. “I really am. From what I’ve heard you’ve really improved your combat skills all on your own.” White Diamond clapped one final time. “Infact I’m so impressed I would just love to see a demonstration of your new skills.” The more White Diamond spoke the crueler her voice became. “But where could we **Possibly** find a gem that would give you any challenge.”

 

White Diamonds Pearl looked behind her realizing what her Diamond was about to do.

 

“Oh **Pearl** I’ve just had a marvelous idea.” White Diamond said a predatory grin spreading her face.

 

 **“Fight Rose Quartz.”** She ordered pointing at Rose.

 

Rose looked at the Pearl confused at they’d reached this point. White Diamonds Pearl on the other hand was terrified. There was no way she could take on a Diamond’s champion. White Diamond saw the reaction she’d caused. “Why **Pearl** whatever could be troubling you?” She said feigning concern. “From what I’ve heard you’ve fought and defeated 5 Quartz soldiers in combat, so one should be easy enough for you.”

 

White Diamond snapped her fingers and walked back to her throne. A Ruby walked out to hand the Pearl a saber. “Oh yes **Pearl** this is going to happen.” exclaimed White Diamond as she sat down. White Diamond’s Pearl took the saber and faced Rose Quartz. “Oh and **Pearl** .” Pearl turned to look at her Diamond. “No holding back now **Pearl**.” White Diamond Grinned. “I want to see your best.”

 

Pearl faced Rose Quartz holding the saber in both hands, the saber shaking slightly. Rose summoned her shield prepared for anything. Pearl slowly advanced on Rose who just stood with her shield raised. Pearl’s gem flashed briefly and she disappeared replaced by two copies. The two copies ran at Rose who was briefly surprised but braced herself. The moment they attacked rose shoved forwards through nothing as the copies dispersed and Rose fell forward. Rose placed a hand on the ground to steady herself.

 

Rose felt something strike her back and bounce off. She pushed off the ground and spun around. Pearl was behind her slightly stunned but staring at the saber that had done no damage. She realized that Rose was facing her and flashed her gem in Rose’s face again. While rose was briefly blinded, Pearl took the opportunity to strike Rose with the saber twice.

 

Rose lashed out with her shield and felt it connect. Her vision cleared and she saw White Diamonds Pearl slightly stunned by the force of her blow. Rose quickly threw her shield, it hit the pearl and bounced back to Rose. Rose leapt towards her formed her bubble. Still reeling from the blows Pearl had barely looked before the bubble hit.

 

Both gems flew towards the entry door. Right before impact Rose expanded her bubble and popped it.Rose followed through by slamming White Diamond’s Pearl against the door with her shield, pinning her in place.

 

Rose held her there while she while she struggled. “I’m sorry” Rose whispered shakily . Pearl stopped struggling. “You seem like a nice gem too.” Rose finished. Pearl looked at Rose who was distraught and on the verge of tears.

 

“ENOUGH.” Shouted White Diamond. “I’ve seen enough.”

 

Rose composed herself and dissipated her shield turning back to face White Diamond. White Diamond slowly clapped and descended the stairs. “You are an **Impressive** Quartz, I’m almost a little…” White Diamond shook her head. “It’s a shame you won’t be able to stay and see how **I** run **My** court.” She thought for a moment. “I might’ve even enjoyed sparring with you.” She waved her hand in front of her face. “Oh well nothing to be done about that, I’m sure your Diamond has missed her champion.”

 

She walked past Rose and looked at her Pearl who lay on the ground shivering and sobbing. “I am surprised she gave you a little bit of a challenge there at the start.” She said looking back at Rose. “I underestimated her fighting skills.” Rose replied

 

White Diamond looked at Rose slightly puzzled. “Fighting skills? A Pearl?” She started laughing with which the rest of her court followed suit. White Diamond stopped laughing and looked at her Pearl with contempt, lifting her face. “Pathetic.” White Diamond dropped her hand.

 

“A Pearl.” She sneered. “That’s all you’ll ever be, nothing more, always less.”

 

She took one last look at her pearl and walked back to her throne in disgust. As she reached the first step she stopped and turned her head slightly glancing at Rose. “Shatter her.” She ordered. “I’m sorry, what?” Rose said looking around, not believing what she’d just heard.

 

White Diamond turned around fully. “I didn’t misspeak.” She pointed at her terrified Pearl. “I ordered you to shatter her.”

 

Rose looked at the Pearl behind her then back to the fuming Diamond. “B-but White Diamond.” She stammered trying to think of a different solution.

 

White Diamond looked at her Incensed. “Are you **Defying** an order from a **Diamond**?”

 

Rose immediately dropped to a knee. “No White Diamond.” She took a deep breath and stood. “It’s just that your order is so sudden and I’ve seen nothing to warrant this action.”

 

White Diamond closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“That **Pearl** is defective.” she pointed again at her Pearl. “She is a simple Pearl and yet has tried to breach above her class and designation.”

 

White Diamond started to count the fingers on her hand. “She constantly underperforms in her duties. She has embarrassed M… this court with her escalating rumors. She has tried to fight and bothered several Quartzes despite not being designed for combat. Just today she caused you to be late and **Lie** about it.”

 

Rose tried to object but White Diamond waved a hand. “It’s fine I quite understand you stomach Quartzes are predispositioned to protecting those that are smaller and weaker, It’s in your nature and quite an admirable quality.”

 

“But…” She pointed at her Pearl one last time. “She is clearly defective and I do not tolerate defects in my court.”

 

Rose thought for a moment and made her decision.

 

She turned around to the Pearl behind her. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

 

The Pearl just nodded and closed her eyes.

 

Rose summoned her shield and brought it down on Pearls gem…


End file.
